flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Legendary Creed
Sissles, my story: Survival of the Pack – Part 1 Nova observed a posy of scarlet roses rooted to the ground, she sniffed it for a brief moment then turned to face her pack. Nova was the leader of the pack, headstrong, always calm in dark moments where her pack would panic, also, extremely strategic, she had a pure-white pelt and bright golden eyes. The she-wolf headed over to the rocky cliff in front of them. Her pack stood by her side, then altogether, they let out a tremendous howl that travelled across the entire land of Slough Creek. The howling was interrupted, "I'm going scouting!" A delta she-wolf with a auburn pelt and emerald eyes, Mira, said in a loud cheery voice, Mira was just too cheery all the time -even in the sad moments, maybe she was trying to hide her grief/sorrow- and a few of the packs members may be irritated by her on occasion. The pack went to the large den behind them and sat to discuss a few things while Mira was on scouting duty. The auburn she-wolf skipped about her gigantic pack's territory (she is a 1 year old wolf), she came across a stranger male wolf, Mira's heart pounded rapidly as she sighted the wolf, it was an intruding alpha male wolf, Mira could see his large muscles, his piercing green eyes, and a deep scar across his left eye. The male wolf had pitch-black fur and sharp teeth which jutted out his mouth, Mira no longer had that bubbly and cheery expression on her furry face, but a expression filled with immense terror, she stood, frozen, trying to run away, but she couln't. Suddenly Mira began to regain control of herself and dashed towards her pack which was quite far away, she was nimble and agile, yet the alpha male had extreme speed, swiftness, agility. In two seconds he catched up with Mira, tackling the terrified delta wolf, the she-wolf let out a loud yelp as his gigantic paws slammed onto her. (Back to the pack) The entire pack's ears perked up, they immediatley recognized that yelp. "Mira!" Nova's eyes widened, she bounded towards the sound of the yelp, the pack followed. The pack came across huge black wolf pinning Mira to ground. The large alpha male wolf shot a glare at the pack and backed away. "Intruder!" One of the packs members, Autumn, a male wolf with a hazel pelt and dark green eyes yelled with spite. "Fools." The terrifying black wolf hissed, with even more spite. "What do you intend to do?" Nova said in a deep voice, "Fight a whole pack of wolves? Hmmm." Nova chuckled gently. The stranger wolf had a twisted grin on his face, "No." he said in a stern voice, from behind the towering trees the male alpha's pack lept out, revealing themsevles, baring their teeth. How did I not know!? Nova thought with an expression of defeat on her face. Nova's pack was a ten-wolf pack, whereas the enemies pack had twenty wolves, strong and intelligient. Nova's weak pack crawled behind her, whimpering with submission and defeat, their ears drooped. "Let go of her!" Nova yelled with rage, "Who? This puny wolf? Why would you need such an idiot in your pack, hmm?" the pack laughed quietly, their menacing gazes still fixed on Nova and her pack. The alpha wolf, Vane, his name was, put a large paw on Mira's forehead, and latched his jaws onto her neck... ~Nocturnal, hope you like it :3